


wave it high

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: after dan comes out





	wave it high

He’s tired. Every bone in his body aches somehow and ever muscle burns like he’s ran a marathon, but he’s okay.

He’s sat, sandwiched comfortably against the sofa arm between the arm and Phil. Their legs are touching, pressed up tight like they always are, toasty and warm from the ever changing weather outside in the city. But in here, there’s a constant. A warmth and blanket of security that he knows is persistent in their lives. He relies on it and loves it.

He feels so tired he lets his eyes close, listening to the small noise of the tv, background noise that floats around the room in a soft ambience to remind him that yes, the world is still spinning and everything is alright.

He can hear the slow, steady intake and exhale of Phil beside him. He hears his thumb tap against his screen every now and then, and he feels a smile tug at his lips.

He feels like he’s about to burst. His heart is brimming with so much love, it’s near impossible, he thinks, to be able to hold so much emotion in one body. His phone has long since died, but before it gave it’s last breath, it had been buzzing at a near constant with a stream of tweets and messages and floods of support that had surrounded his mentions and left that fuzzy feeling in his chest.

Everything he’d ever wanted was acceptance. And here he was; unable to keep up with the outpouring of support that was being offered to him left right and centre. It was surreal almost.

He tips his head back and stretches his neck out. He feels strained and tired in a way he’s never felt before, the adrenaline that’s been surging through him coming to a steady end.

So many long days of slumped over his computer, and so many runs that have left aches in his knees and crooks in his ankles can’t describe this weird feeling in his body.

Almost as if it’s physical, but not really there, more so in his chest where it burns like a bonfire, keeping him warm.

He reaches a hand out and finds what he’d been looking for.

Phil’s free hand is tight around his, a short warm squeeze and a thumb brushing against his knuckles, their fingers fit perfectly.

Dan hums happily, a sound of content coming from the back of his throat when Phil lifts Dan’s hand and presses the back of it to his lips in a long, sweet kiss.

Dan hums again, not wanting to move, and so Phil doesn’t. Eventually their hands flop back down to their sides; the shared space of their thighs where their bodies meet in the middle, and he hears the familiar click of a phone lock before the fall of said phone back against the cushions.

He’s so tired, he can’t even crack his eyes open, but he feels Phil’s other free hand rake through his hair. Delicate fingers brush through soft curls, probably making a mess of what already is a birds nest atop his head, but right now he doesn’t care. He’s too happy to care.

Phil scratches against his scalp just the way Dan likes it; gentle, skilled fingernails scratch against his skin in a way that runs shivers down his body like warm water poured over him.

He hears a shuffle, and soon Phil’s lips are being pressed to his cheek in a slow, soft familiar kiss.

“So proud,” Phil murmurs against his cheek, his voice is warm and tickles against his skin, but Dan doesn’t try and squirm away as Phil nuzzles into him affectionately.

Instead he finds the last remaining strength to open his tired eyes and look up at the man before him as Phil pulls away. His beautiful, beautiful, wonderful, amazing man.

His eyes feel wet and his throat begins to tighten again like it’d done all evening. He swallows it down and blinks back hot tears.

“So proud,” Phil whispers to him again as he takes Dan’s hand in both of his, wrapping it up so tight and safe, it feels like he’d never ever want to let go.

Dan lifts his head back up and smiles at him, feeling a burst of warmth in his chest like a hot water balloon.

It spreads all through his body and to the tips of his fingers and his toes where it warms him and makes him feel safe.

Dan’s other hand comes over Phil’s, double to size to envelope it with a hot sweaty palm.

He leans forward where their foreheads bump and their noses are just brushing against each other like they are the almost perfect jigsaw pieces.

His breath hitches and he still has that weird feeling swirling in his body. Some of it is fear, some of it is relief, some anxiety and some pride.

A  _ lot _ of fucking pride, to be exact.

Phil hums, his face is relaxes as he eyes shut and his lips pull into a smile with those heart shaped lips.

Dan looks at him before letting his own eyes shut, leaning against Phil as he leans against him in the most perfect balance.

He squeezes his hand and Phil squeezes back.

He sucks in a breath and gives a shaky exhale. It fills his lungs and it feels so free.

“So proud of  _ us _ ,” Dan whispers back, a voice so quiet and shaky it’d almost be lost.

But Phil hears him, loud and clear.

Loud and  _ queer _ .

“So proud,” he whispers back.

And that is what it is, just them, Dan and Phil against the world, and now, Dan and Phil a part of this new world they have together, shared with so many others that are like them.

And he’s so ready to hold onto that pride; in his heart, in his laugh and his smile and his love, and for the first time in his life, he can stand up and be proud of who he is, the pride he has for his queerness inside of him no longer feeling like a burden or something shameful. 

With the man he’s built everything with, the man he owes most of it to, he can breathe and live the life he’s always wanted for himself. The life full of being unappologeticly gay and being full of his own self love and pride.   
  
And today is the day. The day he’s made that step. The day he’s laid himself bare and confessed his love for his queerness.

He’ll forever love that about himself. He’ll hold onto that pride, for him and for Phil and for them as a togetherness and he’ll treasure it, and wave it high. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
